A Night Of Possible Death
by ThatDamnSpixMacaw
Summary: It's been a month since Nigel's defeat, and Blu and his beautiful mate Jewel have settled down in Rio de Janeiro. But danger and evil lurks in every corner, and Blu may just discover the meaning of true love... (Rated T for some fighting)
1. The Start Of It All

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, so flamers, stay away! Also, I haven't watched the Rio movies in like, 3 years or so, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong. Just gently alert me in the review section.

Also, the _Rio_ and _Rio 2_ movies belong to Blue Sky Studios.

Blu was stressed. Jewel had been missing for the past few days, and he was beginning to wonder if the vacation she had taken with Jez, his recently discovered sister, had taken a turn for the worse. But he couldn't leave. Raphael and Eva were out and having to take care of their kids, and he certainly couldn't leave his kids with Jewel's father. He wasn't sure whether the ordeal would leave him with more grey feathers than he had before. But, where was Jewel? She would certainly lose her head if he went to save her and leave the chicks in Tulio and Linda's care. Sure, they may deal with it, but what about Jewel? Ever since he had sworn to de-domesticate, she had been taking him less and less serious. After all, what kind of Spix Macaw drinks coffee in the morning, right?

But, he had to do something. Blu felt like he had to do something. So he told the kids about where he thought Jewel was, and quietly took them to the Sanctuary. They never spoke a word on the way. He left them there, asleep all in a pile, with a note next to them telling Linda and Tulio, the humans, to take care of them for Blu, as he went off.

And he was ready. Ready, with all his heart to fly off to find his beloved. Wherever she was, he would never let her go, for the fear of losing her again. And so began his new adventure.


	2. Jewel, where are you?

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, so flamers, stay away! Also, I haven't watched the Rio movies in like, 3 years or so, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong. Just gently alert me in the review section.

Also, the _Rio_ and _Rio 2_ movies belong to Blue Sky Studios.

Jewel's POV:

Jewel was in a cage. Again. She despised the very thought of it, the cold feel underneath her talons, the symmetrical wires criss-crossing, giving the bird inside the sense that it was the end. But it couldn't be the end. Her friend, and Blu's sister, Jez, was next to her, and she was curled up, shivering in the cold. Jewel had to find a way out, before she drove herself and Jez mad. She started pacing in the cage, which was hard considering it was about a foot and a half long and wide.  
The dry, musty tan canvas blanket covering it was immediately whisked away, and both of the birds flinched at the sudden influx of cold air and light. But it was Jewel who flinched more.  
Nigel stared down, the bags beneath his eyes curved in a deadly, malicious stare. His beak was set firmly, and he whispered creepily to Jez, "Time to wake up, sleeping cerulean." He laughed his crazy laugh, and slammed his talons again onto the cage. Jewel flinched, and he poked his head down. "What's wrong, pretty bird? Cockatoo got your tongue?" And as he said that tauntingly, Jewel whipped her talons out and clenched his throat, slamming it against the cage wall. He coughed, his eyes wide in surprise. "Would you call being kidnapped and thrown into a cage and taken away from your mate 'wrong'? Oh god, what is wrong with you, you devil!" Jewel screeched at him as she let go.

He massaged his neck, and turned his head towards her. "You're going to regret that, pretty bird. After all, that's what I brought you here for. Don't you regret being with that sad excuse of a mate?"  
"No. But I do regret not killing you. How's your wings doing? Still looking and flying like a chicken, I can see." Jewel retorted. Jez was fully awake by now, and she laughed out loud at this comment. Nigel frowned, his eyes narrowing. He reached towards Jez, but Jewel dashed in front of his claws before he reached him. She nipped at his claws, her eyes slits. She was deadly, and ready to kill for anything.

"Alright then, I guess it's time I started with my project. Hold still, dearie." Nigel cawed, as he unlocked the cage and grabbed Jewel by the throat. She shrieked, and Jez tried to get her before Jewel struggled to whisper, "Don't go after me. I need someone to tell Blu what happened."


	3. The Reveal (Literally)

A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, so flamers, stay away! Also, I haven't watched the Rio movies in like, 3 years or so, so don't blame me if I get anything wrong. Just gently alert me in the review section.  
A/N: Also, I have decided to make this chapter short, because I keep procrastinating on writing it. Enjoy!

Also, the _Rio_ and _Rio 2_ movies belong to Blue Sky Studios.

Jewel was taken to a room, following Nigel against her will. When he paused to unlock the door, Jewel flapped her wings, and tried to take off, but some odd force kept her on the ground. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was...sickening.

And that's when the door swung open, and the plan started unfolding in Jewel's head. She started towards the door, unaware that Nigel was right behind her. He shoved her forward, flapped in weakly, and slammed the door shut. Inside the room was a chair, some ropes, and a small needle full of some odd looking liquid. There was also a helmet, wires and electrical boards taped to it. It looked cool, but if Blu was here, he'd probably say it was the most sketchiest portable MRI device ever.  
Nigel forced Jewel into the chair, and quickly used the rope to tie her down. He forced her wings to stick to the arms of the chair, and she asked him with a angry tone, "If you wanted just to mate with me, you could've done it before you took me here, idiot." Jewel muttered, her eyes glittering dangerously in the dim light.  
"Where would you get that idea? Because I'm gonna do something that's worse." Nigel responded, pulling the MRI scanner onto his nearly featherless head. He than grabbed the needle, and pressed the tip gently against Jewel's chest. "I'm sorry, my dear, but it's nothing personal. It's just a tiny bit of revenge."

Jewel started to tense up, as the fluid was slowly injected into her blood. She shivered at the coldness, and decided that it wasn't worth trying to escape. The fluid was already coursing through her blood, and she felt it going to her brain. _I'm sorry, Blu. I wish I could've helped you. I wish I was there to be with you. I'm sorry._


End file.
